


Sunset

by merty_chan11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, Post S6, Rest, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Space Wolf - Freeform, keith - Freeform, malinconic, otp, sunset, they're in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: [SPOILER SESTA STAGIONE] [Post s6] [Sheith]Dal testo:[...]Shiro perse sé stesso in quel tramonto malinconico. Chiuse gli occhi a causa della luce, perché troppa era la sua intensità, troppo il dolore che sentiva nonostante il buio fosse calato dietro le sue palpebre. Il tramonto bruciava con la stessa forza di una supernova, e faceva male. Sopratutto dopo l’oscurità a cui era stato sottoposto nel piano astrale, al gelo di uno spazio paradisiaco che in realtà era quanto più simile all’inferno avesse mai visto. Non era abituato al suo corpo che bruciava. Non era più abituato alla fiamma della vita.E faceva male, ancora.[...]Buona lettura!





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> N.d.A.  
> Ci ho messo un po' a finire questa one-shot, ma credo di essere abbastanza contenta per come sia venuta. La sesta stagione è stata una carrellata di feels al punto che non sapevo nemmeno da dove iniziare a scrivere ;_; Ci sono state tantissime scene stupende, tristi e divertenti, e quelle tra Shiro e Keith erano assolutamente tra le migliori <3 Spero di non essere andata troppo nell'ooc e che la fanfiction vi possa piacere!  
> Grazie mille a tutti quelli che daranno un'occhiata!  
> Merty

 

 

[Sunset](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3776325&;i=1)

 

 

  
_Ad Alessia,_

_che ormai sopporta tutti i miei vaneggi_

  
 

  
**S** hiro aveva avuto bisogno di stare da solo. Era stato questo il suo desiderio non appena aveva riaperto gli occhi, dopo un sonno durato chissà quanti giorni.

Non era stato nemmeno in grado di sognare. Tutto non aveva mai cessato di essere vuoto, nullo. 

Come se la sua condizione di decesso fosse ormai divenuta permanente.

L’ex paladino nero sorprese sé stesso quando riuscì ad abbozzare un sorriso alla vista del sole che tramontava all’orizzonte. Era difficile, non pensare a quanto accaduto nell’ultimo periodo. Ma la sua mente necessitava di fuggire da quella prigione lontana che lo tratteneva dietro le sue fredde sbarre. Ne aveva bisogno, almeno per un po’.

Lo sguardo di Shiro venne catturato dalla luce del sole, e nulla poté fare se non rimanere ipnotizzato. 

Gli era mancato, il sole. Gli era mancato il suo calore, e il modo in cui il cielo si tingeva di rosso e di giallo e d’arancione al tramonto, come se un pittore distratto avesse rovesciato per sbaglio la sua tavolozza e mischiato così tutto le sfumature calde che possedeva.

Era rimasto nel piano astrale per...quanto? Settimane? Mesi? 

Era stata un’esperienza strana. Non aveva provato nulla. Solo freddo, e un grande senso di solitudine. Nessuno aveva potuto udirlo, quando stava lì. Come se si fosse trovato sott’acqua all’improvviso e le sue parole, grida strappate dai polmoni che necessitavano aria, si perdevano tra le onde e mai giungevano in superficie. 

Ora, però, poteva sentire ogni cosa. Sopratutto il dolore che gli provocava sempre delle fitte al petto e che lo faceva stare male perché chissà quante occasioni aveva perduto, quanti tramonti non aveva più potuto vedere, quanto tempo aveva sprecato lontano dalla sua nuova famiglia. Quanto tempo sprecato lontano da lui.

Shiro perse sé stesso in quel tramonto malinconico. Chiuse gli occhi a causa della luce, perché troppa era la sua intensità, troppo il dolore che sentiva nonostante il buio fosse calato dietro le sue palpebre. Il tramonto bruciava con la stessa forza di una supernova, e faceva male. Sopratutto dopo l’oscurità a cui era stato sottoposto nel piano astrale, al gelo di uno spazio paradisiaco che in realtà era quanto più simile all’inferno avesse mai visto. Non era abituato al suo corpo che bruciava. Non era più abituato alla fiamma della vita. 

E faceva male, ancora.

Chissà per quanto avrebbe continuato a bruciare, prima che il fuoco decidesse che non valeva la pena, consumarlo. Chissà se sarebbe riuscito a opporre una qualche tipo di resistenza, prima di trasformarsi definitivamente in cenere.  

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, la sua mano sinistra si avvicinò con timore all’altra spalla, tastando quello che era ormai il suo braccio fantasma. Era strano, non avere più quel peso. Non essere più bilanciato. Era così che si sentiva. In bilico, sempre in procinto di precipitare verso un abisso di disordine e confusione dal quale non sarebbe mai potuto uscire da solo. Ma sapeva che qualcuno sarebbe sempre stato lì, pronto a salvarlo. 

Shiro sorrise istintivamente di fronte a quel piccolo pensiero. Tanti anni prima, quando era ancora ignaro del grande disegno che l’universo aveva in serbo per lui, suo nonno gli raccontava sempre antiche storie e leggende che sovente trovavano un lieto fine grazie a un legame così forte e puro che caratterizzava i personaggi. Perché non importava mai, a nessuno dei protagonisti di quei racconti, quanto dura o complicata la sfida potesse rivelarsi. Continuavano ad andare avanti, perché il solo pensiero di poter perdere l’altro era più doloroso dell’intero viaggio compiuto per salvarlo. 

Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato protagonista di una di quelle storie.

Il flusso di pensieri ricchi di mostri, divinità e avventure venne però interrotto quando l’attenzione di Shiro si spostò su ciò che stava accadendo al suo fianco. Riaprì gli occhi per poi trovare il lupo di Keith che leccava festosamente la sua mano e muoveva la coda da una parte all’altra in segno di contentezza. Era rimasto così immerso nei suoi pensieri da non averlo nemmeno sentito arrivare.

-E tu come sei finito qui?- 

Il suo tono aveva assunto la classica piega stupida e infantile riservata agli animali. Shiro prese ad accarezzarlo, lasciando che la sua mano corresse in quella morbida pelliccia dalla sfumatura simile a quella del mare. Il lupo, dal canto suo, prese a latrare per la gioia e ad avvicinarsi sempre di più, pretendendo altre coccole.  

Shiro non era mai stato un tipo da cani. Era più uno che preferiva i gatti, a dir la verità. Quelli erano piccoli, sapevano badare a sé stessi e non erano rumorosi. Al contrario, un cane, da parte sua, era sempre stato considerato un sinonimo di chiasso. Eppure quel lupo gli piaceva.

La sua vicinanza, il suo calore e la sua gioia contagiosa furono in grado, seppur per un breve lasso di tempo, di alleviare le sue preoccupazioni. Shiro sentì la sua caduta interrompersi all’improvviso. Era immobile in mezzo al nulla, adesso. Ma quel nulla non era affatto spaventoso come in realtà doveva essere. Era un luogo di pace e di tranquillità dove il silenzio, al posto di farlo impazzire, lo aiutava a distrarsi dai suoi pensieri.

-Sei davvero bello- commentò, grattando delicatamente il collo della bestia. Il lupo sembrò apprezzare quel complimento. Fece un piccolo passo in avanti e Shiro non riuscì a trattenere le risa quando questo cominciò a leccargli il viso.

-Gli piaci.

Il lupo si bloccò ancor prima che la voce smise di parlare. Shiro lo vide sollevare il muso, e in meno di un secondo riversò le sue attenzioni alla figura dietro di loro. Trotterellò fino a raggiungere Keith, e nemmeno il ragazzo poté qualcosa contro l’affettuosità del suo cucciolo.

Keith, che aveva osservato tutta la scena con un sorriso, si accovacciò per permettere al lupo di fargli le feste. Sembrava particolarmente felice. I suoi occhi, sempre offuscati da una nebbia di serietà e compostezza, parevano ora essere in grado di illuminare una galassia intera. 

-Ti stavo cercando da un po’- gli disse, e il lupo non si fece attendere. Prese a leccare la faccia del suo padrone, mentre con le zampe anteriori cercava di salire sulle sue spalle per circondarlo in quello che sembrava un abbraccio. Keith iniziò a ridere, e Shiro notò soltanto in quel momento che l’altro, in un disperato tentativo, cercava di tenere il piatto sulla mano sinistra a distanza di sicurezza. 

-Buono, adesso. Non vorrai far cadere la cena degli altri, vero?

Shiro non seppe interpretare tutte le emozioni che provò in quel momento. Era confortante assistere ad una scena così familiare in un luogo tanto lontano da casa. Era confortante e malinconico allo stesso tempo. Aveva temuto che mai avrebbe potuto vedere nuovamente un qualcosa di simile, eppure la felicità di quella strana coppia aveva fatto scattare un qualcosa che, ne era certo, lo avrebbe portato a rivalutare i suoi pensieri. Nonostante la lontananza dalla Terra, forse quella piccola scena era ciò che poteva considerare casa. Forse, la rappresentava più di quanto credesse.

-Su, su- sussurrò Keith al lupo, andando ad accarezzarlo dietro le orecchie -Dopo giochiamo. Promesso.

Il lupo, che fino a quel momento pareva non avesse nessuna intenzione di staccarsi dal suo padrone, non protestò quando questo si alzò in piedi e andò a sedersi alla destra di Shiro. Anzi, lo seguì e si sdraiò accanto a lui, poggiando il muso sulle sue gambe.

Nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di interrompere quel silenzio. Shiro cercò di concentrarsi sull’osservare il tramonto, ma ogni sforzo fu vano. Il calore del corpo di Keith, come la sua vicinanza in generale, avevano riacceso in lui qualcosa di cui aveva sentito terribilmente la mancanza. Un contatto umano. 

Quello era forse più terapeutico di qualsiasi cosa avesse provato durante l’interminabile scorrere di quelle ore. 

Shiro girò lentamente la testa di lato, facendo attenzione a non farsi scoprire. L’altro era intento a coccolare il lupo, e questo si rivelò subito un grande vantaggio. Poteva guardarlo senza sembrare inquietante, almeno. L’aveva già notato prima di cadere nel sonno, quando Allura aveva riportato la sua anima nel corpo del clone e lui si era svegliato tra le braccia del paladino rosso. Ora, però, ne era certo.

Keith era cambiato. 

Tanto. 

E in meglio.

Era sicuramente più grande. Lo si poteva già evincere dalle spalle più ampie e dal petto più largo, o anche solamente dalla sua statura. Ma c’era qualcosa, un altro particolare che in realtà aveva attirato la sua attenzione sin dal primo istante. E questo non aveva niente a che vedere con il suo corpo sviluppato o con il fatto che i capelli, che prima arrivavano all’altezza del collo, adesso raggiungevano le spalle formando una zazzera corvina sempre più arruffata.

Ciò che era stato in grado di attirare lo sguardo di Shiro e che aveva monopolizzato parte dei suoi pensieri per tutto quel tempo stava più nella sua postura, nella sua espressione. E nei suoi occhi. 

Keith aveva sempre avuto una tempesta dentro di sé. Shiro l’aveva scorta già tanti anni addietro. C’era sempre stato disordine, nei suoi occhi, come se questi fossero in realtà due schermi con il solo scopo di proiettare lo stato d’animo. C’era sempre stata rabbia, delusione e insicurezza. E tristezza. 

Keith sembrava essere sempre perso chissà dove, senza alcuna possibilità di poter tornare a casa, perché non sapeva nemmeno in quale punto si trovasse. La sua era una di quelle tempeste dalle quali un naufrago non poteva trovare mai sollievo.

E la tempesta era rimasta, nonostante tutto. Nonostante lui fosse tornato da Kerberos, nonostante Voltron, e nonostante fosse stato finalmente in grado di trovare ciò che cercava da una vita. Keith aveva continuato a naufragare in quel mare che era l’universo senza mai trovare un appiglio. 

Adesso, tutto era finito. La tempesta si era placata. Il vento e le onde avevano portato via ogni cosa, dalla tristezza, alla rabbia, all’insicurezza. 

Keith aveva trovato la sua salvezza, il suo punto fermo in mezzo al cosmo, e a prova di ciò era rimasta soltanto una malinconia velata. Adesso, il suo sguardo era carico di felicità, di una nuova consapevolezza di sé.

E di speranza. 

Due cose che non aveva mai avuto in tutta la sua vita. Due cose che Shiro sperava che potesse provare, prima o poi.

-Hunk ti ha cucinato questo- disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso e porgendogli finalmente la sua cena.

Alla vista di quell’espressione, Shiro rimase impacciato come quando Keith era calato dalla navicella alterna dopo la sua lunga assenza. Avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine. Ringraziò con un cenno del capo e prese il suo pasto mentre il lupo, le cui coccole erano state interrotte per quello scambio, cominciò a protestare.

Shiro vide Keith muovere la testa da una parte all’altra senza mai abbandonare il suo sorriso. Riprese ad accarezzare la soffice pelliccia del cucciolo, mentre Shiro impazziva nel trovare una posizione di equilibrio per non far rovinare il piatto a terra.

Avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto all’altro, per mangiare. Ma non se lo sentiva. Voleva almeno tentare prima di domandarlo per l’ennesima volta. 

-So che non volevi nessuno, qui su. Ma devi mangiare- c’era dolcezza nella voce del giovane, e una nota di preoccupazione che gli strinse il cuore. Era quasi certo che Keith avrebbe girato l’intero universo per portargli quel piatto, se avesse dovuto. Perché, in fondo, era fatto così.

Shiro scosse la testa, e un ciuffo di capelli bianchi andò a coprirgli lo sguardo.

-Non mi dispiace un po’ della tua compagnia. Ne avevo bisogno- confessò, portandosi la forchetta alle labbra. Ingurgitò il primo boccone di quello che doveva essere riso al curry. Keith attese con pazienza prima di porre la sua domanda.

-Com’è?- gli chiese, mentre Shiro prendeva un pezzo di pane.

-Ottimo.

-Non avevo dubbi- di nuovo, un sorriso spuntò sulle labbra di Keith.

Shiro trovò meraviglioso quanto stesse vivendo. La premura dei suoi amici, la cena cucinata con tanto amore da Hunk e i piccoli momenti trascorsi con Keith erano tutto ciò di cui aveva un disperato bisogno. Era stanco di essere forte. Voleva soltanto rilassarsi e lasciare che gli altri si prendessero cura di lui. Anche se questo poteva essere terribilmente egoistico. 

Fu il silenzio il padrone di quel lasso di tempo, quel confortante e rilassante silenzio che era solito avvolgerli quando stavano insieme. Almeno, fino a quando Keith non aprì bocca.

-Ma anche a te i vestiti alteani prudono?

Sulle prime, Shiro pensò di non aver compreso la domanda. Ma prima che il suo cervello potesse anche solo processarla scoppiò ridere, rischiando di rovesciare il piatto per la troppa enfasi.

-Cosa?!- balbettò l’altro, inarcando le sopracciglia -Che ho detto di male?

-Davvero, adesso?!- Shiro dovette tenere la pancia con una mano per evitare di scoppiare. Si aspettava di tutto, ma non un commento del genere. Non quando l’atmosfera, il paesaggio e tutto il resto sembrava essere scritto appositamente per una storia romantica più che per una commedia. Non che a lui importasse. 

Keith non riuscì a non seguire Shiro in quel vortice di risate. Dopo pochi secondi si lasciò andare, e nessuno dei due parve sul punto di fermarsi nemmeno dopo chissà quanto tempo. 

Non doveva essere una battuta, quella. Era stata una semplice domanda, fatta in maniera casuale e non per riempire un silenzio che era già colmo di tante emozioni. 

Era stata posta più per distrarsi e per tenere la mente occupata e lontana da tutto il resto. Ma sarà stato il tono di voce, o forse il modo in cui era stata formulata, o forse addirittura il contesto. Non c’era un motivo ben preciso. Shiro l’aveva trovata divertente e aveva riso.

E ora stava meglio.

Appuntò mentalmente di ringraziare Coran per aver avuto la brillante idea di portarsi dietro dei fastidiosi abiti di ricambio. 

-Sì, Keith- rispose finalmente il maggiore, asciugando le lacrime attorno ai suoi occhi con il dorso della mano -Prudono dannatamente, ma è tutto quello che abbiamo. I costumi di Monsters&Mana sarebbero stati più comodi.

Concluse la sua dichiarazione con un sorriso e si rivolse a Keith, la cui espressione era smarrita.

-Monsters&che...?

-Oh è un gioco da tavolo- buttò lì Shiro, stando attento a non scendere troppo nei particolari. Sapeva di non essere stato proprio lui a giocarlo. O meglio, era stato lui ma non lo era stato. Tutte le memorie del clone erano nella sua mente, ora, ed era come se lui si fosse trovato davvero su quel tavolo con attorno tutti gli altri e con in testa strambe storie per il suo personaggio. Era così reale nonostante non lo avesse vissuto direttamente. Non voleva rattristarsi.

-Sai, è simile a Dungeons&Dragons- continuò, notando poco dopo che quell’informazione aveva soltanto peggiorato la confusione di Keith.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa leggermente, non curandosi delle ciocche corvine che finirono davanti ai suoi occhi.

-…c-che?- balbettò, e Shiro rise di nuovo.

-Avresti dovuto giocare con me e Matt ai suoi tempi.

-Ho sempre pensato che voi due foste incredibilmente nerd, ma non fino a questo livello- ribatté Keith, sorridendo un po’.

-È che non apprezzi la bellezza dei giochi da tavolo.

-Non ho mai detto di non apprezzare la bellezza dei giochi da tavol...FERMO!

Il grido di Keith fu tale da riscuoterlo. Shiro si guardò intorno con preoccupazione, aspettandosi chissà quale catastrofe, ma non appena si voltò vide la mano dell’altro scattare verso qualcosa che era sopra le sue gambe.

Quel qualcosa era il muso del lupo. E si era appena mangiato tutta la sua cena. Tutti i suoi rotolini di pizza, le crepes salate e la fetta di torta erano andati, spariti nella pancia di quell’animale che aveva approfittato della loro distrazione per nutrirsi.

Bestia astuta. 

Mentre Keith rimproverava il suo cucciolo, Shiro non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Di nuovo, quanto stava attorno a lui sembrava così surreale e irrealizzabile per convincersi che, invece, lo stesse vivendo proprio in quell’istante.

-Non era per te!- Keith rimbeccò il suo lupo che ben pensò di farsi perdonare strusciando il muso contro le gambe del padrone. 

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia e distolse lo sguardo, ma a Shiro non sfuggì il piccolo sorriso disegnatosi agli angoli della sua bocca. Keith era così affezionato al lupo al punto da non riuscire nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi sul serio.

-Non importa- commentò Shiro, carezzando il muso dell’animale.

-Così lo vizi- fu la sua risposta. L’altro non rimase del tutto sorpreso di sentire un tono di voce tenero. Non lo fu neanche quando sollevò lo sguardo per poi ritrovare gli occhi sorridenti di Keith che nulla potevano contro i capricci di quell’animale.

Al sentire la voce del proprio padrone, il lupo balzò a sedere e iniziò a fargli le feste. Keith protestò invano soltanto per poi essere trascinato a terra, con la schiena rivolta verso l’alto e con il lupo intento a leccargli il viso.

-Okay, okay, ho capito- tentò di dire, cercando di proteggersi il viso. Non aveva smesso di sorridere per un solo istante.

-Vuoi che ti perdoni. Va bene, passerà anche questa.

-Non l’avrei mai detto- commentò Shiro con un tono da perfetta presa in giro.

-Keith Kogane che si scioglie così per un animale pestifero. Sta per iniziare l’apocalisse, per caso?

-Chiudi il becco.

Non era un ordine, né tantomeno vi era alcuna punta di fastidio in quelle parole. 

Keith tentò di ribattere con un’altra frase, ma l’animale non gli dava un attimo di tregua. Cercava di scansarlo giocosamente con un braccio, ma quello non ne voleva sapere. Continuava a leccargli il viso come se nulla fosse, e il ragazzo non poté fare altro se non ridere.

-Adesso fila via- ordinò Keith dando una pacca sul dorso del lupo, e quello scattò per andare, probabilmente, alla ricerca di Krolia.

-Hai intenzione di stare lì sdraiato ancora per molto?

-Non lo so Shiro- pronunciò Keith, e il suo sguardo venne catturato dall’interminabile tramonto. Pidge aveva detto che lì il sole impiegava circa una mezz’ora a lasciare il posto alla notte. Il cielo rimaneva quindi tinto degli stessi colori del fuoco, prima tenui, quasi fosse stato dipinto con degli acquerelli, per poi diventare sempre più accesi fino a terminare in una chiazza confusa e ormai sbiadita che cedeva il posto al cielo buio. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere tramonti del genere, sulla Terra.

-È che questi vestiti alteani prudono parecchio, ma così è più sopportabile.

Shiro non riuscì a trattenersi nemmeno quella volta. La sua risata fendette l’aria quasi fosse una lama, e dovette tenersi lo stomaco per non rischiare di esplodere.

Keith, che nel frattempo aveva chiuso gli occhi, ora ne teneva aperto uno rivolto nella sua direzione. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorrisetto sghembo. 

-Beh? Che ho detto di male?

-Si può sapere perché ce l’hai così tanto contro la moda alteana?- lo punzecchiò Shiro cercando di smettere di ridere.

-Non ho nulla contro la loro moda. Ma i loro vestiti prudono e questo è un dato di fatto! L’hai ammesso anche tu poco fa!- e detto ciò, Keith gli diede un piccolo pugno sul fianco. Non appena concluse quell’esclamazione fu subito sopraffatto da un secondo attacco di risa al punto da essere costretto a nascondere il viso tra le mani.

Passarono diversi minuti prima che i due riuscirono a ricomporsi perché, ad ogni occhiata scambiata, ricominciavano a ridere.

-Ti rendi conto che ci divertiamo a criticare la moda di una razza aliena scientificamente più avanzata di noi?

-Non la moda- Keith alzò l’indice in alto per puntualizzare -Ma i materiali del loro abbigliamento.

-L’argento però ti dona- le parole di Shiro vennero fuori ancor prima che lui potesse rendersene conto. Non c’era sarcasmo, dietro quei suoni. C’era soltanto una sincerità impossibile da nascondere.

Keith sembrava essere uscito da un quadro. I suoi capelli parevano un’aureola scura sparsa attorno al suo viso, mentre il volto era illuminato dal suo sorriso e dalle guance arrossate. La tunica color argento sembrava riflettere i colori del tramonto, che avvolgevano il ragazzo in un’aurea quasi divina. Shiro non aveva ancora processato il fatto che Keith fosse diventato perfino più bello di quanto già non lo fosse stato.

-Shiro, sei un leccapiedi- ridacchiò in risposta, e in un baleno tornò a sedersi. L’altro liquidò quel commento con un gesto della mano.

-Ritornando alla questione del tuo animale da compagnia…sai, in genere le persone prendono un gatto, o un cane, o addirittura un criceto- iniziò a dire Shiro, mentre entrambi avevano lo sguardo rivolto verso il tramonto. 

-Un lupo non è proprio un classico, però mi piace. 

Di nuovo, Keith ridacchiò, e Shiro scosse la testa con un sorriso. Ricordò di quando il ragazzo gli avesse confidato, anni prima, di aver sempre desiderato un cane. Lui aveva liquidato quella fantasia dicendogli che un gatto sarebbe stato molto meglio, ed erano rimasti ore e ore a discutere sui pro e sui contro delle due bestiole. 

Sorrise, a quel buffo ricordo. Matt l’aveva definita come _la loro prima litigata seria della storia._

Tutto lontano anni luce. 

Letteralmente.

-È una lunga storia. Ma sarò ben felice di tediarti un’altra volta- e concluse il discorso con un sorrisetto a cui Shiro rispose con una smorfia.

-Almeno gli hai dato un nome?- la curiosità era troppa. Non aveva ancora avuto l’occasione di sentire Keith appellarsi al lupo con il suo vero nome. La sua mente aveva iniziato a tirare fuori quelli più strambi che potessero esistere, stando però ben attento a ponderare il tutto dal punto di vista della _stranezza di Keith_. Sarebbe stato veramente sorpreso di sapere che Keith non avesse chiamato il lupo _Lupo_ , per l’appunto.

Ma fu ancora più sorpreso, e incredulo, quando il ragazzo gli rivelò il vero nome dell’animale cosmico.

-Yorak- pronunciò, come se avesse semplicemente detto Leila, o Sasha.

-Si chiama Yorak.

Per la terza volta durante quella sera, Shiro scoppiò a ridere. Anche ora gli risultò quasi impossibile non reggere il suo stomaco con una mano. Sarebbe esploso entro la fine del tramonto, ne era certo.

-Cosa?!- esclamò, non riuscendo a smettere.

Eppure, Keith non si aggiunse a quella risata. Shiro pensò di trovare un broncio disegnato sul suo viso, invece l’espressione dell’altro fu ben differente e lontana dal concetto di offesa. Keith aveva alzato il sopracciglio in maniera provocatoria, ma sulle labbra era ancora ben visibile il sorrisetto di poco prima.

Shiro si bloccò lentamente, tentando di decifrare quell’espressione. Quella non era la faccia di uno che non si aspettava la sua reazione. Al contrario. Era come se si aspettasse che Shiro cominciasse a ridere. E quella, quella era la faccia di un uomo pronto a infliggere il colpo di grazia.

-Dai Keith- lo tediò Shiro con un gesto della mano -È un nome ridicolo. Non pensavo potessi arrivare a tanto.

Ma a quanto pareva, sì. Ne era stato capace.

-I miei genitori non erano esattamente d’accordo per il mio nome di nascita- cominciò a dire, come se quella fosse un’affermazione inutile. Era palesemente chiaro che Keith si stesse trattenendo a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere. Shiro inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non per scherno. Era visibilmente confuso.

-Mio padre voleva chiamarmi Keith- continuò, portando le mani all’altezza del petto e facendo spallucce. -Ma mia madre aveva un’idea differente.

-Ah- fu l’unico commento che uscì dalle sue labbra ancor prima di aver realizzato appieno. Se papà Kogane non si fosse battuto per quella nobile causa, ora non sarebbe stato certamente il lupo quello a portare il nome Yorak.

Alla vista dell’espressione sdegnata di Shiro, Keith non riuscì più a trattenersi. 

-Non ti sarebbe piaciuto, se mi fossi chiamato così?- lo provocò il più giovane, dandogli un pugno sul fianco in modo giocoso.

-Ringrazio qualsiasi divinità esistente per aver dato a tuo padre la forza di ribattere in quel giorno tanto fatidico.

Keith rise più forte e chiuse gli occhi per lo sforzo. Aveva le guance dello stesso colore del fuoco del tramonto, ma Shiro non seppe dire se fosse perché la sua pelle chiara pareva in grado di catturare quei colori e di rifletterli o se fosse per le troppe risa. Per un momento fu distratto da quel suono, forse migliore di tutti quelli che l’avevano preceduto. Era riuscito a far ridere Keith altre volte, ma questa era…differente. 

Sembrava più vera. 

Più leggera. 

Come se il peso dell’universo intero non gravasse poi così tanto sulle loro spalle e loro fossero ancora due ventenni che cercavano in tutti modi di approfittare di qualsiasi occasione che la vita offriva.

Forse fu per questo motivo che la domanda giunse alle sue labbra senza un minimo di esitazione

-Lo pensavi davvero?

Non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiederselo. Si era svegliato con quelle due parole in testa che risuonavano come una campana in un giorno festivo. Senza interruzioni, senza altri rumori in grado di contrastare quel suono così puro e chiaro e inconfondibile.

_Ti amo_ era ciò che Keith gli aveva detto prima di precipitare nell’abisso. Quella semplice dichiarazione era ciò che l’aveva destato dal suo sonno durato tre giorni. Era quella frase che provocava il suo strano strano formicolio al braccio sinistro, come se fosse rimasta traccia di un fantasma che non aveva intenzione di mollare la presa. Nemmeno se fosse precipitato all’inferno.

Keith, che smise immediatamente di ridere, puntò lo sguardo nel suo, e Shiro sentì il cuore fare una capriola. Aveva in viso un’espressione dolce, mista a tristezza e sollievo. E consapevolezza. Non aveva avuto bisogno di altro per capire a cosa lui stesse alludendo.

-Sì- rispose, allargando il suo sorriso. E di nuovo, Shiro perse un battito.

-Sono rimasto bloccato in una dimensione temporale per due anni- confessò, ponendosi di profilo e lasciando che il suo sguardo venisse catturato dall’orizzonte. I suoi occhi parvero illuminati da uno strano fuoco che Shiro non aveva mai visto prima.

-Ho avuto modo di riflettere, Shiro. Per due anni ho cercato di comprendere qualcosa in più su me stesso. Ci sono riuscito. E sono stato capace di realizzare ciò che già sapevo- il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, acceso unicamente dalla speranza.

-Quello che ti ho detto prima non vuole escludere ciò che hai sentito dopo. Sei sempre stato la mia famiglia, Shiro. Sei sempre stato l’unica cosa che ho avuto. Mi hai sempre voluto bene. Penso sarebbe stato impossibile non affezionarmi a te. 

Shiro rimase in silenzio, meditando su quelle parole. Non sapeva nemmeno come poter formulare un pensiero completo senza mandare tutto in fumo. Anche perché, scosso com’era, avrebbe rischiato di scoppiare a piangere nel giro di pochi secondi.

-Ho pensato che sarebbe stato giusto rimarcare questo- continuò Keith, rispettando il suo silenzio -Tu sei la persona che ho più vicina a un fratello. Solo che, non era…tutto. Non era tutto quello che sentivo. Non lo è mai stato, probabilmente. È per questo motivo che ho continuato. Sei…-

Keith si bloccò, come a voler trovare le parole più adatte per quell’occasione. Non c’era frustrazione, però. Sembrava in pace, quasi fosse stato capace di liberarsi di un grande peso.

-Sei la cosa migliore che sia mai capitata nella mia vita, Shiro. Grazie. - concluse, e l’altro non avvertì alcuna esitazione. 

Nessuna menzogna. 

C’era soltanto una profonda e genuina gratitudine in ciò che, per lui, doveva rappresentare la verità più pura e sincera. 

Shiro sentì le sue labbra tremare mentre tentava di mettere insieme i pezzi di una risposta.

Keith era cresciuto, tanto. Era arrivato a fare pace con sé stesso e comprendersi fino in fondo. Niente era più un segreto, per lui. Aveva atteso, e ascoltato pazientemente sé stesso per due anni interi, ed era riuscito ad ammettere un sentimento di tale portata senza alcuna paura. Senza il terrore del rifiuto. Era stato mosso soltanto dal desiderio di volergli far sapere ogni cosa. All’inizio, Shiro non aveva escluso la possibilità che lui avesse confessato soltanto perché entrambi stavano per abbracciare la morte. Non era inusuale. Probabilmente anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Keith era stato invece capace di far crollare anche quell’ipotesi, ammettendo una seconda volta i suoi sentimenti.

In quei due anni era stato capace di trovarsi e di diventare una presenza solida e irremovibile.

Lui, d’altro canto, era perso. Perso in sé stesso, senza alcun punto di partenza. Gli sembrava di essere costantemente rinchiuso dentro l’occhio del ciclone, incapace di capire dove muoversi per paura di essere catapultato fuori dal suo fragile castello di carta.

-Keith…- fu l’unica sua risposta, tremante e avvolta in un sussurro a causa della tempesta di emozioni che stava stravolgendo tutto il suo mondo in quell’istante.

Il ragazzo posò una mano sulla sua spalla, stringendola con dolcezza in un gesto di conforto.

-Non tediarti- gli disse, scuotendo delicatamente la testa. Le sue ciocche corvine si mossero insieme a lui, in una cascata color pece.

-Quando starai meglio, riprenderemo il discorso. Non abbiamo nessuna fretta. 

Keith gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, e per un momento rimasero così. Fermi, a guardarsi. Shiro sentiva le sue labbra continuare a tremare di fronte al viso dell’altro. Gli occhi pungevano.

Non si rese nemmeno conto del momento in cui il suo braccio che andava a stringere il ragazzo in un abbraccio, con soltanto il tramonto a far loro da testimoni. 

Keith non parve sospeso da quella reazione, anzi: ricambiò subito il gesto, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro. Anche se non poteva vederlo, Shiro fu certo che Keith stesse continuando a sorridere. Rimasero l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro per chissà quanto tempo, ignari di tutto il resto. Non c’era più la guerra o l’universo o anche solo i loro compagni a poca distanza per poter interrompere tutto questo.

Era solo Keith che contava, con il suo sorriso e il suo profumo e la sensazione di solletico che i suoi capelli morbidi gli davano. Keith, che ora lo stringeva dolcemente con le sue braccia forti, fermando per un momento la sua infinita caduta.

Quando l’abbraccio si sciolse, Shiro non riuscì a mascherare una punta di delusione. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto stare così per altri minuti, ma Keith aveva dichiarato che sarebbe tornato a riprendere la sua cena, e non c’era stato niente in grado di desisterlo.

Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e cominciò a incamminarsi verso il loro accampamento di fortuna.

Shiro non poté fare a meno di pensare alle battute che si erano scambiati poco prima mentre l’altro si allontanava.

_“Quando starai meglio, riprenderemo il discorso. Non abbiamo nessuna fretta”_ gli aveva detto.

-Keith- pronunciò, attirando la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo si voltò con espressione interrogatoria. Il suo sorriso, però, rimase intatto. Non scomparve nemmeno quando pronunciò la risposta.

-Sì?

Non era giusto farlo attendere così. Doveva essere una tortura. Keith aveva liquidato tutta la questione con un sorriso, promettendogli che ne avrebbero parlato a tempo debito. E se non fosse mai giunto, quel tempo? E se non avessero mai trovato altre occasioni per potersi confidare? 

Ma era confuso. Troppo confuso per poter formulare anche un solo pensiero riguardo tutto quello che era accaduto, e Keith non si meritava un’accozzaglia di parole tirate fuori per l’occasione. Parole prive di significato e di qualunque spessore, caratterizzate soltanto dalla fretta di farle uscire.

Keith si meritava il meglio che potesse offrire. E lui, al momento, non poteva darglielo.

Il ragazzo continuò a sorridergli in attesa della sua risposta. Forse sarebbe sempre andata così.

Forse avrebbero sempre vissuto in quella maniera, sempre convinti di avere tutto il tempo che l’universo poteva loro donare per poi vederselo strappare via dalle mani, per rendersi conto di aver sprecato ogni occasione. Forse Keith lo avrebbe salvato in eterno, fino a quando entrambi non avrebbero esalato l’ultimo respiro. Forse avrebbero continuato a parlare, al tramonto, sperando che all’avvento delle stelle lui avrebbe trovato il coraggio di dire ciò che provava.

Forse. Troppe incertezze, troppi se.

Aveva soltanto una sicurezza, unico appiglio in mezzo a quel mare di dubbi in cui rischiava di affondare. L’unico che lo teneva ancora a galla, l’unica ragione che gli impediva di mollare la presa e di lasciarsi trascinare dai flutti.

Keith avrebbe atteso. Sempre, in eterno. Perché lui era fatto così. 

Fu per questo che Shiro riuscì a ricambiare quel sorriso, e l’espressione dell’altro sembrò addolcirsi alla sola vista della curva delle sue labbra. Le nuvole sullo sfondo parevano ora essersi trasformate in un paio di ali attaccate alla schiena del ragazzo, e Shiro non riuscì a capacitarsi di quello che vide.

Keith sembrava un angelo in quel momento. Tutti i colori del cielo erano esplosi dietro la sua figura, definita dalle ombre e da colori vivaci del vespro quasi fosse dentro un dipinto. I capelli neri erano più arruffati del solito, e svolazzavano al vento andando ad incorniciare il viso. E poi, gli occhi, dello stesso colore dei suoi fiori preferiti. E dell’universo, e delle galassie e delle nebulose e di chissà quali altre meraviglie. 

Erano gli occhi di Keith quelli che lo osservavano in quel momento, sorridenti dopo troppo tempo trascorso a essere offuscati. Così simili a tante cose che aveva già visto, eppure così unici.

-Torna in fretta- lo esortò, non riuscendo a staccare lo sguardo neanche per un istante.

-Il tramonto finisce tra pochi minuti.

_E vorrei vederlo con te._

Keith non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori affermazioni per capire dove volesse andare a parare. Il suo sorriso si allargò a tal punto che tutto il resto sembrò svanire.

-Certo- gli rispose, e Shiro continuò a guardarlo mentre spariva dietro la roccia per tornare all’accampamento a prendere la cena. Non riuscì a smettere di guardare nemmeno dopo, quando di Keith non vi fu più nemmeno l’ombra, già in attesa del suo ritorno. 

Si era rifugiato su quella piccola collina con la speranza di poter rimanere indisturbato, ma quando Keith aveva fatto capolino con il suo lupo si era reso conto di star aspettando il suo arrivo con ansia. E ora attendeva di nuovo, mentre le parole di Keith risuonarono nella sua mente.

_Ti amo._

Ne era ormai certo.

Dovunque lui fosse, dovunque lui andasse, Keith avrebbe continuato ad aspettarlo. Avrebbe continuato a trovarlo, a salvarlo. A interrompere la sua caduta. Ci sarebbe sempre stato, in qualsiasi momento, anche in quelli meno speciali e all’apparenza privi di significato. Con la tempesta o con la bonaccia, con il sole o con la pioggia. Sarebbe rimasto, sempre. 

E forse, era questa la cosa più bella. 


End file.
